<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нет выбора из двух зол by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362019">Нет выбора из двух зол</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Character Death, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coup de grâce, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Possible Mental Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лалли не смог выбраться из сна Эмиля.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нет выбора из двух зол</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Эмиль, я не знаю... Я не нахожу выхода».</p><p>Шепот в голове почти теряется за голосами троллей, и Эмиль бьётся затылком об стену, как будто это может помочь. Может быть, боль и правда отрезвляет — самую малость.</p><p>Примерно настолько, чтобы осознавать: выхода нет — это не только про Лалли в его голове, это про них обоих.</p><p>Выхода нет, но Эмиль всё равно заставляет себя встать, цепляется за стену, обдирая обветшавшие обои. Просит: «Говори со мной. О чём угодно», — подхватывает тело Лалли  за подмышки и волочёт вглубь дома. Надеяться, что они смогут отсидеться до рассвета, глупо, и он, наверное, уже не надеется — но, может быть, немного надеется на то, что Лалли очнётся. Надо только ещё потянуть время, он очнётся, и они сумеют что-нибудь придумать вдвоём.</p><p>«Я не нахожу выхода, — шепчет Лалли монотонно и тихо. Кажется, он не может думать ни о чём другом — как и Эмиль. — У дверей нет ручек и они будто срослись со стенами, окно я не могу ни открыть, ни выбить...»</p><p>Не то, что Эмиль хотел бы слушать, но это хоть немного отвлекает от троллей. Старый паркет отзывается скрипом на каждом шаге, потрескивает, и провалившийся пол стал бы апофеозом неудачи — но Эмиль находит дверь, которую можно запереть, затаскивает тело за неё и только после осознаёт, что оказались они в уборной.</p><p>— Вот дерьмо.</p><p>«Проверь окно!» — одновременно с его словами требует Лалли.</p><p>Это и окном-то не назвать, так, окошко под потолком, а когда Эмиль выглядывает из него — то лишь затем, чтобы полюбоваться на копошащихся внизу тварей.<br/>
Что теперь делать? Что?<br/>
Мысли в голове ходят по кругу, он стискивает приклад винтовки, бранится вслух и истерически смеётся от идеи, что сумеречники с их привычкой повторять слова научатся от него шведской брани — пока не осознаёт, что Лалли настойчиво зовёт его по имени.</p><p>«Эмиль, проверь окно ещё раз».</p><p>— Зачем? — шепчет он растерянно.</p><p>«Проверь!»</p><p>А когда он высовывается наружу и в ступоре глядит на истоптанную траву внизу, Лалли заключает с оттенком удовлетворения:</p><p>«Они все забрались в дом. Как я и думал. Теперь ты можешь вылезти».</p><p>Здесь второй этаж, думает Эмиль отстранённо. Прыгать со второго этажа? Абсурд, но... Что угодно лучше, чем дожидаться, пока сумеречники сломают дверь: пуль на всех у него точно не хватит.</p><p>Он приподнимает тело Лалли и подтаскивает ближе к окну, пытаясь сообразить, как его поднять туда — и как потом спустить, а не просто уронить с высоты. Тот ведь даже сгруппироваться в падении не сможет. Была бы у него верёвка, можно было бы...</p><p>«<i>Ты</i> можешь вылезти, — Лалли делает резкий, болезненный акцент на первом слове. — А моё тело оставь».</p><p>— Ты с ума сошёл?! Погоди, я сейчас придумаю, как!..</p><p>Эмиль дёргает ремень винтовки: может, если связать его с поясами от курток, получится хоть какая замена верёвке? Он надеется на это несколько секунд, пока не сравнивает длину того, что может получиться, с высотой до земли.</p><p>«Не нужно, — голос Лалли звучит обречённо и странно ласково. — Моё тело ты вытащить не сможешь. Выбирайся сам. Только не забудь пустить мне пулю в лоб».</p><p>— Нет. Нет, я тебя не оставлю.</p><p>«Не будь идиотом, уходи», — тон становится резче — так Лалли отчитывал его, когда он пытался войти в дом к застрявшему троллю. Тогда он был не в себе — и сейчас, может быть, тоже.</p><p>На секунду вспыхивает злость на Лалли: за то, что не нашёл выхода из мира снов, так и не очнулся, а теперь сдался и поставил на себе крест. За то, что требует невозможного.</p><p>— Нет, — повторяет Эмиль, а за дверью копошатся, шуршат «еда, открой, еда». — Да пошли вы в задницу, твари!!</p><p>Швыряет винтовку на пол, снова подхватывает тело, безнадёжно пытается поднять, чтобы пропихнуть в окно, — уже не думая о том, какой шанс, что в падении Лалли сломает руку или шею.<br/>
Просто поднять и пропихнуть. Это должно быть несложно. Он должен...</p><p>В Лалли веса, наверное, четыре десятка килограмм, и Эмиль может поднять его на руки — но не больше, недостаточно высоко, не до окна под потолком. Ему не хватает сил, он слишком измотан последними днями: холодом, нехваткой еды, страхом. Нет, глупые оправдания — он должен это сделать. Просто должен.</p><p>«Эмиль, ты дурак!!! Варианта спасти меня сейчас нет, выбор только между тем, чтобы умер я — или мы умерли оба!» — Лалли кричит так, что почти заглушает несущееся из коридора: «Еда, дверь, разбить, еда». Отчаянно, срывая голос.<br/>
<i>так, как тогда, когда Туури...</i></p><p>— Неправда, — Эмиль закусывает губу. — Не...</p><p>Должен быть другой выход. Должен. Должен.</p><p>Это слишком несправедливо.</p><p>Но на самом деле это правда.</p><p>Эмиль бьёт кулаком об стену и, кажется, рассаживает костяшки — но не осознаёт боль. Всё ещё пытается придумать что-нибудь, но безнадёжность уже прорастает внутри, опутывает холодными щупальцами, оставляя только одну мысль, чёткую и ясную.</p><p>У него <i>правда</i> нет другого выхода. У них нет.</p><p>— Я не смогу.</p><p>«Сможешь. Давай, просто сделай это», — в голосе Лалли смешиваются злость и сочувствие, и от этого только хуже.</p><p>Просто. <i>Просто</i>. Убить дорогого тебе человека, чтобы тролли не сожрали его заживо.</p><p>Просто.</p><p>Он не сможет.</p><p>Но он должен.</p><p>В голове пусто до головокружения, он уже даже сумеречников не слышит, всё его существо отдано одной мысли, ужасной, невозможной, в которую нельзя поверить и от которой нельзя отказаться.</p><p>Но он слышит Лалли. Быстрый, отчаянный шёпот, словно у него тоже совсем не осталось сил.</p><p>«Давай, Эмиль. Быстрее. Если ты умрёшь из-за меня, я... Ну, я тоже умру, я в любом случае умру, но ещё это будет очень больно. Пожалуйста, Эмиль...».</p><p>Эмиль сжимает трясущимися руками чужое ружьё, и по щекам катятся слёзы. Он должен, он сможет, Лалли прав, и Лалли даже ничего не почувствует...</p><p>Но он-то чувствует — всё сразу, слишком много, слишком больно.</p><p>Он должен это сделать. Сейчас, иначе будет поздно. (А потом, если он свернёт шею, прыгая из окна, это будет заслуженно.)</p><p>Только ещё несколько секунд — попрощаться. Эмиль мягко целует Лалли в лоб, чувствует прохладу кожи (<i>он уже почти мёртв</i>); застывает на мгновение, а потом со всплеском отчаяния на грани безумия наклоняется к губам, таким же неживым и прохладным. Короткое касание — просто потому, что <i>больше уже ничего не будет</i>.</p><p>А после выпрямляется, задерживает дыхание — и стреляет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он не помнит — действительно не помнит, в голове белый лист, — как выбирался из окна, взял ли патроны к винтовке, спрыгнул ли, или свалился, нашумел или нет. Просто бежит через заросшее травой поле — не чувствуя синяков и ушибов, еле разбирая, куда ступает.<p>Когда в голове раздаётся тихое «Эмиль, я...», он спотыкается на краю канавы, которую должен был перепрыгнуть, и падает в подмёрзшую грязь, бьёт по земле кулаком, ломая тонкий лёд и пачкая руки. «Нет, тебя больше нет, пожалуйста, не надо...» — шепчет, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, зажимает уши грязными ладонями.</p><p>«Эмиль, вставай, — настаивает голос в голове, который теперь уже не может быть ничем, кроме сумасшествия. — Вставай, тебе нужно идти, немедленно, как можно дальше. Сумеречники не умеют считать, — прорезается странная болезненная ирония, — они не поймут, один или двое, но моего тела им вряд ли хватит, чтобы насытиться. Так что беги подальше, чтобы они тебя не нашли. Эмиль, пожалуйста, беги, иначе всё будет зря».</p><p>И он бежит, хотя больше всего ему хочется перезарядить винтовку и пустить пулю в лоб уже себе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>